


Hidden Life

by TheFangirlWhoWaited



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, wholock - Fandom
Genre: Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, First Time, Maybe mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangirlWhoWaited/pseuds/TheFangirlWhoWaited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock meets an old childhood friends and finds out there is more to her then meets the eye.  Will this girl change the way Sherlock views the world forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is secrets re-written with a better plot line and hopefully more updates!

It was an ordinary day on in 221B Baker St, Sherlock has no cases on at the moment and was bored and sulking, while John was yelling at him and trying to update his blog when there was a knock at their door.

“Hello boys I was wondering if you can come and help me with something” Ms. Hudson asked

“You go John; I am far too busy at the moment.” Sherlock answered

“Your just sulking Sherlock, oh never mind.  I’d be clad to help Ms. Hudson What is it you need?”

“Just some help moving boxes around”

“Sounds easy” John Smiled”

As they walked in John said “What are all these boxes from Ms. Hudson?”

“Oh well I didn’t give you the full story, I finally rented out the basement flat and I needed help helping the new tenant move her things into the flat.”

“Who is this new tenant?”

“Oh, where did she go?

“I am down stairs Ms. Hudson!” a girl yelled from the basement

“Ah okay, grab a box John and I will introduce you.”

John grabs a few small boxes and followed Ms. Hudson down stairs

“John this is Charlotte Smith, Charlotte this is Dr. John Watson”

“Hello Dr Watson, pleased to meet you” Charlotte said

“Hello Charlotte good to meet you.  By the way just call me John.”

“Okay, thanks for helping John; I didn’t think this was going to be so hard.”

“It’s no problem at all; it gets me off my lazy butt for the day.

A few Hours later the three of them had most of Charlotte stuff moved into her flat.

“Is there anything else that needs to be moved?” John asked

“There will be another truck arriving in a few days once they get off the plane.”Charlotte answered

“Well then why don’t we take a break for tea in my flat before we start helping you unpack” Ms. Hudson suggested

“Sounds lovely, thank you Ms. Hudson” Charlotte Chimed

“Not to be nosy or anything but that is not an English accent I hear. What is it?” John asked

 “Canadian, I am from Canada,”

So why did you decide to move to England? Charlotte" John asked while pouring tea

 "Oh well I finally moved out of my parents house so I decided to move to a country I’ve always dreamed of visiting. Plus I already have a job here so it’s perfect."

 "Where do you plan on working?"

 "I have a job at New Scotland Yard; I am training to be a Detective Inspector. I think its D.I Lestrade that is training me."

 "Then you will be seeing a lot of John then." Ms. Hudson Chimed "John and his flat mate help the yard with some of their more difficult cases"

 "You work at the Yard to that’s great! I will know someone on my first day!”

“Well technically I don’t work for the Yard.  My flatmate just helps them out on case’s and I just give my medical impute.  I work at the surgery most times”

“Who is your flatmate John? I would love to meet him or her.”

“JOHN!!! WHERE ARE YOU? JOHN?” Sherlock yelled from the flat

 “That would be him...: John Sighed "I am down stairs Sherlock”

 "What are you doing down here?”

“Remember when Ms. Hudson asked for help and you were too busy sulking.  Anyway Sherlock this is our new neighbour Charlotte Smith.   Charlotte this is my flatmate Sherlock Holmes”

Sherlock stares at Charlotte and answers.  “Hello again Charlotte”


	2. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go into Sherlock's past to learn about this mystery girl

“I am sorry, but do I know you” Asked Charlotte politely

“We went to school together, remember?” Sherlock said looking hurt “You must be mistaken.  This is my first time in England.

“Maybe I am, sorry about that, you just look so familiar.”

“It happens” Just then Charlotte’s phones goes off. “Well sorry to leave you all so soon. It’s a message from my boss and he wants me in right away.  Thanks for the help John and Ms. Hudson.  It was nice meeting you Sherlock. Bye” 

“No problem Charlotte. Hope to see you around.  Just call if you need me.”

And with that Charlotte took off to her work and John & Sherlock returned to their flat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“What was that Sherlock?  You looked like you saw a ghost when you looked at Charlotte.” John asked when they returned to their flat.

“She looks just like her” Sherlock mumbled to himself

“What did you say? Oi! I just cleaned the flat Sherlock!” John yelled as Sherlock started to rip apart the flat

“The picture has to be here somewhere! I know I still have it. AH! Here it is.  Tell me John that this picture isn’t the same girl we saw downstairs.”

“I have to admit it looks kind of like her.  But that is just a coinciding”

“Then look at this year book picture the name and everything.”

 “Is this you with a girlfriend Sherlock?”

“That is beside the point John, LOOK AT THE NAME!”

“Oh my god. John read _‘Favorite Couple Sherlock Holmes & Charlotte Smith.’ _Is this her?”

“Yes it is. I haven’t seen her in years we ended it not too long after this picture was taken.  I don’t know why she says she doesn’t know me.” Sherlock said looking hurt

“What happened to you two?  You look so happy in this picture”

“It went like this.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ Flash Back! _

_I was about 16 when I met Charlotte.  My parents had me in a private school for boys and girls.  She came out of nowhere.  Normally we would know weeks in advance if a new student was arriving because vacancies didn’t last long at the school, but when she came there were no girl rooms open.  She was quite at first.  Finally she started to come out of her shell.  She was the smartest girl I ever met.  I was too she at first to talk to her.  I needed the right moment to make a move and finally I was given it_

_One day in Chemistry we went into partner so I jumped at the chance to be hers.  (I already had a deal with the teacher that I wouldn’t be with anyone if I chosen to do so)._

_“Hi I am Sherlock Holmes, would you like to be my partner for the lab?”_

_“Hi Sherlock, I am Charlotte Smith.  Sure I will be your partner for the lab.”_

_As the weeks pass, we became great friends_

_“So what do your parents do for a living Charlotte?” I asked her when we left Chemistry early (we finished the project in record time)_

_“Oh umm well my dad, His name is John Smith.  He travels for a living.  I don’t even have a clue where he is right now.”_

_“Oh so you live with your mother?”_

_“No, my mother, her name is Melody Pond, is currently in jail I’ve seen her only a few times in my life.  I live with my maternal grandparents, Amy Pond and Rory Williams”_

_“Wow, must be difficult.”_

_“It is that is why my grandparents sent me here so I can have some sort of a normal life. I do try and talk to my parents. I give letters to my grandparents so they can try and send them to my parents but I never know if they get them.”_

_I saw tears in her eyes so I wipe them way and tried to make her feel better with my story “I never seen my parents either.  I live with my nanny and my brother when I go home for breaks.  They run a big company and never have time for us.”_

_That when she leaned in to kiss me “Thanks for trying to make me feel better Sherlock” Then I grabbed her face and kissed her back.  At the moment we were inseparable._

_It was about 1 year later then thing went bad_

_“Sherlock!  Sherlock! Guess what? I got a letter from my dad!”_

_As she came running to me we collided and she landed on top of me._

_“Oops sorry Sherlock, I slipped and could stop.”_

_“It’s perfectly okay Charlotte.” I gave her a quick kiss on the lips “What did he say?”_

_“He says he misses me and he hopes to be home soon.” She said it and her smile started to shrink_

_“Is that it?”_

_“Yep that its.  Oh he also sent me this. It’s a pocket watch.”_

_“What is on the front of it?”_

_“It’s some writing my dad is trying to figure out for his job.”_

_“Well it’s beautiful, Charlotte”_

_The last few weeks of the semester went on strangely.  She started to distance herself.  When we went to leave for break she ended it with me saying that she had to leave the school._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I haven’t seen her since.  I tried to call her on the mobile number she gave me and it was disconnected.  I also tried to find her grandparents or any family and nothing came up.  It was like it all disappeared”

“So what are you going to do know Sherlock?”

“There is something odd with her John and I will find out what”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Let me know in the comments if you have any idea's on where this should go


	3. Dinner

A week passed and Charlotte got herself settled in.

“John have you talked to Charlotte much since her first day here” Sherlock asked

“No I haven’t she’s been busy un-packing and I’ve taken a lot of shifts at the surgery.  Why don’t you just go talk to her?  You’re the great Sherlock Holmes; you can’t be scared of this girl can you?”

“I am not scared.  I just can’t find anything to start a conversation with.”

“Well let me invite her over for dinner and then you can try and see if she is the same girl from your childhood”

“I know she is John, but that sounds like a good idea.”

After their little John head down stairs to 221C. He knocks on the door and says “Hey Charlotte it’s me John, you home?”

“Hello John, Once second” Charlotte yells from her flat.

“You look like you’ve been busy” John says as he see’s Charlotte covered in paint

“Yea just trying to make the flat more, you know me.  It needs a lot of work.”

“If you ever need help feel free to ask.  Anyway I was here to ask if you would like to Join Sherlock and I for dinner tonight.”

“That sounds lovely John”

“Okay how about 6, just come on up whenever you like”

“Okay see you then John” Charlotte returns to her flat and John to his.

“She will be here at 6 Sherlock. I am going to call Angelo so he can send us some food, and you clean you lab off the table so we can actually eat on it tonight.

A few hours later and a lot cleaning the flat is all prepared for dinner.

“Before she comes Sherlock promise me you will be on your best behaviour, I know you want to know things about her but let her at least enjoy the dinner first.”

“Fine but I will get to why she doesn’t remember a thing about me” Just then a knock on the door

“Welcome to our flat Charlotte” John says politely when he opens the door.

“Wow it looks great.  Yummy that food smell great.  What did you two make?”

“Oh we didn’t make anything, Sherlock has a friend who owns a restaurant and we got the food from their”

“Well it smells delicious”

“Let’s dig in” Sherlock says

2 course and tea later all three of them take a seat in the living room

“That was delicious.  Thank you so much John, Sherlock for inviting me.  I haven’t had a good meal like that in a while” Charlotte says taking a sip of tea.

Just then Sherlock see something in the pockets in Charlotte’s trousers “Charlotte was in your pocket?” Sherlock asked while John was giving him the Shut up Sherlock look

“Oh this old thing, it’s a pocket watch” She takes it out to show it to Sherlock “I’ve had it as long as I can remember, I think it was a gift from my dad”

“He died when I was really young”

“But you said you left your parents house in Canada” John states

“Oh, I call my grandparents my parents since I never knew mine”

“May I asked what happened to you mom?” Sherlock asked his hand resting on is chin

“I don’t really know, Gran and Gramps never told me, all I know is my dad die when I was still a baby and he left me with this pocket watch. The funny thing is I’ve never opened the watch.”

“Why not” Sherlock asked

“I… I… I don’t know why, that’s odd.  See I always have gaps in my memory, like this.” She lifted the pocket watch “I always have it with me, not to tell time or anything and I don’t know why”

“Why don’t you try opening it, if there is nothing stopping you?”

“Maybe I should” She took the pocket watch in had a flipped it open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can keep updating this quickly. Leave a comment to let me know what you think


End file.
